


The Rogue

by Xx_HaileyLudlam_xX



Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_HaileyLudlam_xX/pseuds/Xx_HaileyLudlam_xX





	1. The Chase

(Mitch's POV)

Oh my god. I'm so hungry i could eat... well anything, to be honest.

Is that a squirrel over there, or has my hunger just brought me to the point of hallucinations? I mean, hallucination or not, I'm gonna get that little squirrel in my fangs...

I slowly inched through the long grass to the cluster of trees and shrubs where the squirrel sat, focused on staying out of the creature's range of motion. Suddenly, my stomach growled loudly, probably giving me away. 

'Shit! Did it hear me? I hope no- AAAND it's running off. COME HERE YOU FURRY LITTLE SHIT!!' I thought, bolting through the grass after the furry creature. 

After running for what seemed like 10 minutes, i accidentally stepped on a huge thorn, causing me to collapse onto the ground. As i pulled the enormous thorn from my paw, a familiar but terrifying sound filled the air around me. It was the boundary alarm buzzer.

That could mean only one thing...

I was in enemy territory. 

I ran back in the other direction, fearing for my life. I heard the howling and barking of deltas behind me, and i knew i was never going to get out alive. 

I was going to the cells, and there was nothing I could do about it.


	2. Captured

(Phoenix's POV)

The loud, incessant sound of the boundary alarm buzzer filled my ears, jolting me out of a deep sleep. I nudged Arrow, a fellow delta and my closest friend, gesturing to his ear. He nodded, bolting across the field in front of us towards the spotlights shining over the wolf in the outer reaches of our pack's lands. I followed behind him, staying approximately 5 yards behind Arrow. 

Arrow growled at the rogue, pinning him on the ground and nodding subtly at me. I quickly shifted into my human form, switching places with Arrow to hold the rogue down while Arrow shifted. I growled at the rogue, who showed his neck in submission.   
"SHIFT!!" he snapped at him, making him whimper quietly, "COME ON, CUPCAKE. JUST SHIFT!"

"Screw it. Let's just take him back to the village in wolf form, then we'll put him in a holding cell. He's obviously never going to shift here." Arrow said, tapping my shoulder.

"You're right, Arrow. Let's just cuff him, yeah?" I said. Arrow nodded and cuffed the rogue's wrists.

Two hours later, we were finally approaching the village gates, the blinding sun just rising over the distant horizon. We walked through the village, dragging the rogue behind us. When we reached the jail, we walked down the long, narrow hallway to the holding cells. I looked around for an empty cell, finally spotting one at the end of the row.

We opened the door, throwing him against the far wall of the cell. I locked the cell, glaring at the rogue one last time before leaving the jail.

"Don't try anything stupid!" Arrow called behind him, leaving the jail.


	3. The cells

(Mitch's POV) 

As the two Deltas threw me into the cell, my back slammed against the wall, making me realize how scraped up my back was from being dragged on my back for over 2 hours. I yowled in pain, hoping someone would have some damn mercy around here, but i guess not. Frustrated, I looked around at my cell, consisting of a bunch of silver bars, a bucket of water, another smaller bucket of meat scraps, and a third, which smelled absolutely awful. I went ahead and assumed that this was the toilet. There was also a tiny bed in the corner of the cell, with an even smaller pillow. There was a sheet of thick glass at the front of the cell, probably 6-8 inches thick. In the middle of the thick sheet of glass, there was a small slot, which i assumed was for delivering food to inmates. I glanced to the sides, seeing who my fellow prisoners were. 

To my left, an enormous wolf with long, raven black fur, except for a thin stripe of icy blue fur that ran from his nose, which was also an icy blue, all the way down his back to his tail. He was pacing nervously in his cell, emitting a low, nervous growl/whimper noise. To my right, there was a much smaller wolf, probably female, with dirty-blonde fur and pretty Hazel-Green eyes. She, too, looked incredibly nervous, quivering as she sat on her bed. 

"Food's here!" I heard a voice say from down the hallway. The voice was deep, flowing, and clear, leaving me with residual chills, even long after the sound of the beautiful voice had faded away. A plastic tray of food came flying through the slot in the glass in front of the cell, snapping me out of my thoughts. Letting my hunger get the better of me, I scarfed down almost all of the food on the tray in my wolf form, despite how nasty it looked. 

"Somebody's hungry, yeah?" I heard another voice say, this time it was a female voice, coming from my left. I looked up over my shoulder, seeing a pretty blonde girl with brown eyes where the wolf with dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes had been just minutes before. I stood there for a moment, just feeling kind of awkward as she did the same thing. I awkwardly shifted into my human form, wiping the food off my face. I was a nervous mess, probably blushing furiously and i could feel it. Soon, the heat had spread from my face, to my neck and chest.   
I grabbed the last thing on the tray, a whole carrot, and walked over to the small bed, shifting back into my wolf form. I ate the carrot, then laid down to try and get some rest. I let my mind wander for a while, then I finally managed to fall asleep...


	4. Chapter 4

(Mitch's POV) 

**THE NEXT MORNING** 

"PHOENIX!!" I was suddenly jolted awake by a blonde man with muscular arms and beautiful blue eyes yelling from in front of my cell. 

A smaller man, one of the ones who arrested me last night, came running up to the blonde. 

"Yes, Alpha?" He said. 

Oh shit... Alpha? 

I lay down, showing my neck in submission to the Alpha. 

"Why is there a ROGUE sitting in one of the HOLDING CELLS?!" Alpha snapped. 

"You see, Alpha-" Phoenix started. 

"No, actually, I don't see, Phoenix. There were other open cells that weren't for those who commit misdemeanors, were there not?" Alpha   
growled. 

"I didn't check..." Phoenix said. 

"What do you mean you didn't ch-" Alpha started, looking down at me, our eyes locking for a moment. 

"Alpha? Are you okay, sir?" Phoenix said, a worried tone in his voice. 

"W-Yeah...Yes I'm okay." Alpha said, redirecting his gaze as he quickly collected himself. 

"So, about the rogue, sir-" Phoenix started. 

"Just- He's- Leave him be for now. I'll talk to Avi and Kevin later." 

"Yes, Alpha. Thank you, Alpha." 

With that, Phoenix walked away, Alpha staying behind. 

"So you're the new rogue my Deltas tell me about, yeah?" Alpha said. 

At first, I didn't realize that he was talking to me. I shifted into my human form so that I didn't have to communicate telepathically with him. 

"Y-yes..." I said, "Alpha" 

"I see... What's your name, kid?" he asked. 

"Mitch. Mitch Grassi." I told him. 

"Mitch..." he said slowly, "Well, Mitch, come with me." 

He led me to a room with a pair of handcuffs bolted to the wall, and another pair bolted to the floor, as well as a chair with restraints on the   
arms, legs, and neck of the chair. There was also a projector bolted to a desk and a roll-up screen on another wall. Luckily, the chair with restraints wasn't the only chair. The other one was a completely normal-looking chair. There was also a big, administrative-looking chair behind the desk, making this room seem like a confused combination of an office and an interrogation chamber. 

"Have a seat, Mitch. In the normal chair." He said, obviously sensing my fear. I sat down in the normal-looking chair, Alpha sitting in the chair at the desk. 

"How old are you, Mitch?" He asked me. 

"I-I'm 19." I told him nervously. 

"You have parents? Mom? Dad? Somebody who raised you?" 

I shook my head, feeling tears start to gather in my eyes. 

"They... they died when I was 13..." I said, tears running down my cheeks. 

"I-I'm sorry..." I said, weeping into my hands. 

"No, no, no. Don't apologize, Mitch. It's okay to cry about something like this. I mean, I know I would be crying my eyes out if something like   
that happened to my parents." he said. 

"R-really?" I said in disbelief, "But you're an Alpha. I thought that-" 

"I know, Alphas are supposed to be the tough guys, but even we have our weak spots." Alpha explained to me. 

"I-I guess I didn’t realize..." I said, feeling bad for my assumptions. 

"Oh, don't worry about it. Lots of people don't." He said. 

"A-anyway, when was the last time you ate something, Mitch? You look like you're starving." 

"Yesterday, I guess?" I said, "I ate the food in the cells-" 

"Oh, come on. You know as well as I do that the food in the prison isn't actually a meal. Not for a wolf, I mean." He said, cutting me off. 

"I-I don't know, honestly. It's been days." I said. 

"Have you eaten at all today?" 

"No, actually, I haven't." I replied, slightly confused. 

"Well, I can have that fixed right away." He said. 

"Avi, are you busy right now?" He said, pushing a button on his desk. 

"No, Alpha. What's up?" I heard the same voice from the cells that yelled "FOOD'S HERE!" In that deep, booming voice. Only this time he was   
calm, relaxed. 

"I need you to get me some food, actual food, for the rogue they brought in the other night. He looks like he's starving. Says he hasn't eaten in   
days!" Alpha said. 

"I sure can, Scott! What kinda food are we talking here?" Avi asked. 

'Scott, huh? Seems fitting for an Alpha.' I thought. 

"Hold on a sec, Avi." Alpha said. He looked up at me asking what I wanted to eat.

"I'm in absolutely no place to be making commands, Alpha!" I said.

"Well, actually you are! I am giving you that authority, Mitch." He explained, looking into my eyes.

"What is there?" I asked hesitantly.

"You name it, we've got it, Mitch! Sky's the limit here." He said.

"Steak?" I asked.

"How do you want it done?" he asked.

"Medium-rare, I guess?" I replied.

He repeated what i had said to him, back to Avi. 

"That can be arranged!" he said, "Anything else?" 

"Orange juice, please?" I told him.

"Of course." Avi said. 

"Thank you so much, Avi!" I said. 

"No problem. It was Mitch, right?"

"Yeah, Avi?"

"You got it!"


End file.
